Multi-phase power systems are a common form of power distribution. In such systems, there are two or more lines, where each line carries a phase of alternating current (AC) power. Each phase is typically offset (e.g., by 120°) from the other phases. This allows multi-phase systems to transmit more power compared to single phase power systems. A typical example of a multi-phase system is a three-phase electric power system. In a multi-phase system, a tap changer is used for each phase to maintain local operational control of individual phases to adjust for imbalanced loading on that system. The tap changer is capable of changing a tap position of the voltage regulator, providing variable/stepped voltage output regulation associated with a respective phase. In certain systems currently known in the art, the presence of imbalanced loads can be exacerbated when employment of a tap changer is not performed properly and/or when the tap changer is not moved in an efficient manner.